To Be a Titan
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: This one SHOULD be in my friendship drabble story, but I couldn't wait for it to be the last one. So I made it a oneshot::Robin's picky, picky, PICKY when it comes to the rules...


Robin sat down at his desk with a cup of hot coffee and a stack of papers. Pulling out a pen and a fresh sheet of paper, he wrote _To Be a Titan_ at the top in his neat handwriting. Then he began to make a list….

* * *

_1. All Titans __must__ be punctual._

As Robin wrote this, a memory about the day he had scheduled combat practice at one 'o clock p.m. the next day, and the memo had messed up during the transition. They had titans showing up from four-thirty a.m. to ten-forty p.m. He had blamed Beast Boy and the latest e-mail system.

Robin chuckled to himself then he continued his list.

_2. No super speed in the tower. And no speedsters digesting caffeine in the tower._

Kid Flash plus coffee plus Mas y Menos plus sugar equals one messed up tower, a Jinx about to make the couch explode and one very angry, meditation-deprived Raven. Robin had the three speedsters clean the entire tower with power inhibitors, which was very amusing to watch.

_3. No animals in heat around Raven._

That one was Beast Boy. His primal side was going into heat, and he wouldn't leave Raven alone. Robin had heard him mutter, "Sexy bird girl. Sexy bird girl…" a few times before he had Cyborg lock the changeling in the basement. Whimpers could be heard for four days before Beast Boy was back to normal and completely embarrassed about the whole 'sexy Raven' incident. Beast Boy's green skin and his deep red blush didn't look every good together.

_4. Never let Bumblebee and Cyborg fix the electricity together._

There was a thunder storm which killed the power in Titans' Tower and in Titans East Tower, so Bee and Cyborg tried to fix the lights; but Bee had missed her target with her stingers and had accidentally zapped Cyborg, causing one of his circuits to blow and both Steel and Jump City were deprived of electricity for a few days.

_5. Never let Raven, Jinx and Argent make Thanksgiving dinner._

Now that one was Starfire's idea. She had insisted on the 'dark girl bonding time' and the three of them could've been less thrilled. The results weren't as bad as they could've been. The three girls had simply ganged up on Robin and had tied him up and gagged him. Oh yes, Robin saw that each girl was satisfied because they had the biggest smiles on their faces when they threw him in the elevator. Thank God for Starfire's concern, otherwise he might still be in that elevator shaft.

_6. Never let Kole in the evidence room._

…Because that's where Robin kept his old "little black book" and Starfire wouldn't talk to him for weeks once she found out that he was such a flirt. Jinx wasn't too thrilled when Kole found Kid Flash's "little black book" either. Then Kole had become the titans' own gossip line and was soon joined by Argent. Oh the joy of a gossip line….

_7. Don't call Aqualad his real name in public._

Or Speedy, or Kid Flash, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg, or Jericho, or Hot Spot, or Robin himself…Because Roy, Wally, Garfield, Victor, Joseph, Isaiah, or Dick wouldn't like that. The only titan that was proud of her name (that Robin knew at least) was Starfire. And she had every right to; Koriand'r was way better than Dick Grayson…to him anyway.

_8. Full titan lunch-ins are allowed, but not recommended. _

Beast Boy and his tofu and Cyborg and his steak. Do the math. Then there was Aqualad taking Beast Boy's side and Speedy and Kid Flash taking Cyborg's side and Raven trying to shut everybody up. Let's just say that no one at lunch that day except for Bumblebee, Kole, Argent, Starfire and Melvin since the five girls had snuck out and had gotten lunch at the mall. Robin could've sworn Cyborg and Beast Boy had planned this because since Robin was so hungry from the day before, he had canceled combat practice the next day.

_9. All communicators must have the same ring tone._

Now this one was Jinx's fault. She had figured out how to change the ring tone on the titans' communicators-Robin assumed that she had picked up a thing or two from Gizmo-and the next day, he didn't hear a single communicator have the same, familiar jingle that his had.

_10. Don't let all of the titans be in the living room all together at once._

Robin had only had that happen once, and that was when they had come back from Paris. But they had to fight Dr. Light a few minutes later, so it wasn't really an issue. But Robin wrote that one on the list anyway.

* * *

Finally satisfied with his list, Robin put his pen down and took the list, ready to read off his new rules to the other titans.

But when he got into the main room, he saw every titan scattered around. Mas y Menos were playing tag; Argent and Kole were exchanging gossip, Kid Flash was cooking something with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Jinx was comparing her and Bumblebee's CD collection and colored pencils, Starfire was playing with Melvin, Teether and Timmy, Herald and Jericho were writing some sort of music piece, Hot Spot was arguing with Killowat about some rock band, Raven and Bushido were comparing meditation candles, Gnarrk and Wildebeest were having some sort of conversation, and Aqualad and Speedy were fighting about something again.

Robin just looked at what he had just written and tore the list in half.


End file.
